In My Time Of Need
by Leveragelover
Summary: There's only so much comfort Parker can bring to herself when she finds out that her friend has died. Mother/daughter and father/daughter story


**A/N: This story was requested by yello13. I don't own Leverage!**

_In My Time Of Need_

Parker sat on the roof of her warehouse admiring the scenery of the city around her. The cool chill of the nighttime wind was always able to carry her worries away but that wasn't the case this time. She had already plowed through two boxes of cereal and almost squeezed Bunny to death.

Death.

The words were bitter in her mind as she thought about her friend Ollie. Ollie was one of her only friends that the team didn't know about. She was a thief that Parker had met while trying to swipe a pretty looking sword from the Louvre. Just earlier that day Parker had found out she died. It absolutely broke her heart and she spent the whole rest of her day crying. Once she had managed to collect some of her emotions she trudged up to the roof. That's where she's been residing for the past hour. The bitter chill that had gone straight to her bones was not helping the pain go away. Bunny was only giving her a small amount of comfort, but that was it. Parker wished she had someone to comfort her in her time of need.

She needed a mothers shoulder to cry on.

As silently as she could Parker slipped into Nates apartment. She walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Nates bedroom.

"Huh? What?" grumbled Nate as he started to sit up.

"Is Sophie here?" Parker whispered

She then saw another form roll over in bed and turn the light on. "Parker-what?"

Parker bit her bottom lip nervously and walked over to Nates side of the bed.

"What are you doing here Parker?" Nate mumbled

She roughly grabbed his arm and started trying to pull him out of bed.

"Parker?" Nate yelled as she dragged half of his body over the side of the bed

She didn't mean to do it but the tears threatening her eyes made her want Nate out of the room.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Sophie asked boredly

"Get out of bed Nate I want to talk to Sophie!" Parker said quickly as she tried to hide the wavering in her voice

"God, you could've just said that" Nate snapped at her harshly as he pulled himself up on the bed and then got out like a normal person.

Parker eyed him as Nate angrily walked out of the room. Once the door shut Parker practically jumped onto the bed and started clinging onto Sophie.

"Parker!" Sophie gasped at the suddenness of the hug

"I'm sorry I had to bother you this late at night but it's been bothering me all day" Parker whispered

Sophie relaxed slightly. "What is it?"

Parker started crying into Sophie's shoulder. "My-my fr-friend d-died!"

Sophie pet her hair gently. "Sh-sh-sh it's gonna be okay Parker"

"But she's dead!" Parker sobbed

"I know Parker and I'm so sorry to hear that"

Parker continued to cry like a little child.

"What friend is this?" Sophie asked after a while

Parker didn't respond for a few seconds as she slowly stopped crying. "Her name's Ollie, she's about my age, and I met her a long time ago while we were both trying to steal something from the Louvre"

"I've never heard of Ollie before"

"I've never told anyone in the team. She's one of my only friends that you don't know about"

"Why haven't you told us about her?" Sophie asked gently

"I just haven't" Parker mumbled

"Do you want some water, Parker?"

Parker nodded and let go of Sophie so she could get up. She quickly got out of bed and went downstairs.

"What's up with Parker?" Nate asked almost the second Sophie got downstairs

"Her friend passed away today" Sophie replied sadly as she walked into the kitchen

"What friend?" Nate asked urgently

"Nobody in the team knew of her. Her name was Ollie and she was a thief like Parker" Sophie replied as she filled up a glass with water. "You might have to sleep somewhere else tonight because I think Parker's needs me right now"

Nate frowned and shifted slightly

Sophie noticed the slight change in his attitude. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Nate" Sophie warned him

"It just hurts a bit that she doesn't...what's the word?"

"She doesn't think of you as a father as she thinks of me as a mother?" Sophie guessed, her face slightly distant with the thought

"Yeah...kinda" Nate admitted sheepishly

Sophie kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure that's not how she feels. But it's alright for you to feel that way"

"Can I go up there with you?"

"Come on," Sophie offered her hand to Nate. He gratefully took it and followed her upstairs. When Sophie walked in with Nate by her side Parker immediately stopped crying.

"What-what are you doing here Nate?" Parker asked

He went down to sit next to Parker and he could see her becoming a little more uncomfortable. "I heard about your friend and I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

"If you need me just let Sophie know"

"Okay"

Nate hesitated slightly as he tried to decide what to do next. "Give me a hug"

Parker's eyes went slightly wide in surprise at what he had just said. She couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy at the gesture. A small smile crept up on her face and she hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dad"

Nate hugged her back. "Anytime daughter"

He pulled away and got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. Sophie had a few tears rolling down her cheek and he couldn't help but smile at it. He kissed her goodnight and then walked out of the room.

"You probably don't know how much that meant to him" Sophie said as she walked over to Parker and handed her her water.

"What?"

"Oh, well he was just a bit upset that you didn't really view him as a father to you" Sophie answered hesitantly

"Of course I see him like that, just like how I see you as my mother...or older sister...it depends"

Sophie smiled and went to lie back down on her side of the bed. "Why did you kick him out when you first got here?"

"When you were younger did you ever really tell your father all your secrets and cry with him." Parker paused as she tried to think of what to say. "Well it's like that I feel safe with him it's just with you...I feel like I can cry around you and..."

"You don't like being vulnerable around him" Sophie whispered. "I understand completely"

Parker smiled and set her half drunken glass of water on the nightstand. She laid down and looked at Sophie. "Thanks for being here for me Sophie"

"You're welcome"

Parker closed her eyes for about a minute before the most disturbing thought hit her. "Oh, this is really awkward to think that I'm laying in Nates bed"

Sophie opened her eyes and cringed slightly. "Yeah, it is kinda awkward"

They were both silent for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
